1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal conductive resin composition which can provide an molded article excellent in thermal conductivity and/or mechanical strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, especially in the field of electric and electronic parts, resin materials having high thermal conductivity have been demanded. For example, it has been proposed to conduct a method for imparting high thermal conductivity to resin materials by highly filling a spherical filler comprising a highly thermal-conductive material such as copper, aluminium and aluminium oxide is widely used (e.g., see, JP-A-62-100577; JP-A-04-178421; and JP-A-05-86246). Thermoplastic resins having high thermal conductivity by being filled with fibrous fillers comprising the materials exemplified above have also been reported (e.g., see, JP-A-03-212454; and JP-A-09-157403, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,894). Furthermore, compositions obtained by mixing fibrous fillers and spherical fillers with thermoplastic resins (e.g., see, JP-A-04-198266; and JP-A-08-283456).
However, techniques disclosed in the above patents cannot provide sufficiently high thermal conductivity and/or mechanical strength to resin materials, and some resin materials are difficult to be applied to members involved in electric and electronic parts because of high electrically conductive fillers. In addition, in terms of the composition disclosed in JP-A-08-283456, the molded article obtained from the composition containing aluminium nitride as fillers is relatively expensive due to high cost of the fillers.